The present disclosure relates to technology for recommending content based on user interest profiles. In particular, the present disclosure relates to technology for recommending content to users of an online community, based on determining one or more intersections (e.g., similarities in interest) among user interest profiles.
Online communities, for example, social networks, are becoming increasingly popular, providing users of the online communities with a virtual forum where they may interact and share space and content or otherwise communicate as desired. Users may share their views, interests, and activities via these online communities. They may participate in a virtual forum, either synchronously, in groups, to communicate in real-time (for example, to “video chat”) or to share activities (for example, to view video content), or otherwise interact with one another asynchronously in “chat” forums.